


Surprise.

by ComingandGoingByBubble



Category: A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder - Lutvak/Freedman
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComingandGoingByBubble/pseuds/ComingandGoingByBubble
Summary: Phoebe has a surprise for Monty on their anniversary. She's pregnant.





	Surprise.

She woke up and immediately began kissing at his neck. 

Monty smiled in his sleep, and when he opened his eyes to see his wife kissing him, his smile grew wider.

  “Happy anniversary, my love,” he murmured.

She kissed his lips, giggling. 

  “Happy anniversary, Monty. I have a present for you.”

Monty sat up.

  “You mean the kissing wasn’t my present?”

She shook her head, “No. I have something else.”

  “May I guess?”

She nodded, “Go ahead. But I don’t think you’ll get it.”

Monty was up for the challenge. 

  “Is it that new suit I wanted?”

  “No.”

  “Breakfast in bed?”

  “No.”

  “Flowers?”

  “No. I told you you’re not going to get it,” she laughed. 

He frowned.

She kissed him again.

  “Close your eyes,” she commanded.

He hesitantly did so. Once his eyes were closed, he could hear Phoebe giggling and running around to search for something.

  “Can I open them now?” his curiosity had peaked.

  “Not yet!” she sang.

It was a few more minutes before she told him he could open his eyes. When he did so, he saw Phoebe standing before him in her dark blue nightgown with a light blue ribbon tied in a bow around her stomach.

Monty felt like he was missing something. He tried to think of something to say.

  “Are… you… my present?” he asked, looking at her curiously.

Her face fell.

  “Oh, and I thought this was such a clever way to tell you….” She fiddled with her hands nervously.

Monty sat up and kissed her lips. “No, no it is wonderful, darling. You know me, I’m just daft when it comes to these things. Please just explain it to me so I can fully appreciate it.”

Her eyes watered but she swallowed her tears. She gave him a small, wry smile. She reached out, took his hand, and put it over her stomach, right where the bow was.

  “You’re going to be a father,” she said softly.

  “What?” His hand felt numb. He felt an overwhelming sense of joy.

  “Monty, I’m pregnant,” she whispered happily, “That’s your anniversary gift. We’re going to have a child.”

He kissed her then, scooping her up in his arms, causing her to shriek in surprise, and he kept kissing her.

  “Oh, my dear Phoebe, I feel so stupid now for not getting it. That certainty was clever. I loved it.”

  “Sibella made a bet with me that you wouldn’t get it. She won, naturally, since she knows you better. I held out hope for you,” she giggled, teasing him.

  “This is wonderful,” he cried, kissing her again. “How far along are you?”

  “Six weeks, I know it’s not far along enough, but… I just wanted to tell you,” she said softly.

  “I’m so happy,” he whispered into her hair. “I love you so much, my darling Phoebe.”

She grinned, happily. “I love you too.”

  “This is the best anniversary gift anyone has ever gotten me,” he told her.

She laughed. “I’ve set the bar too high, I don’t know how I’ll top this one.”

  “You don’t have to outdo yourself, I’d love it if we just spent the day in bed.”

  “The doctor did recommend rest,” she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

  “Well then, we shall just have to stay in bed, for the little one and yourself.” He nuzzled her nose.

She kissed him softly, and smiled at him. 

He carried her to the bed, kissing her all the while. He then laid next to her, and let her rest her head on his chest. They spent the day, blissfully happy in each other’s company.


End file.
